History of Sayo Aoi
by HarmonyTheLostMemory
Summary: Crying in the forest because of missing her old teammates, Sayo Aoi sees them again. Naruto barges in and demands an explanation.
1. Chapter 1

History of Sayo Aoi

Chapter one: Memories of the past

Sayo:

As I was walking down the forest, I remembered my team mates and me walking down this same path. It was a bright sunny day. Nothing was wrong except the sorrow of missing them.

"_Hey Sayo, why don't I teach you some new jutsus"_

"_That'd be fun but I don't have that kind of jutsu"_

"_Don't worry maybe I can teach you some of the lessons you missed Sayo"_

"_Arigatou Uchi-sama!"_

"_Sheesh, why do you always have to be the one who'll be praised?"_

"_Maybe it's because I'm more handsome?"_

"_That's enough guys!"_

Their voices echo in my head as I began to think about our childhood together. I kneeled down then cried on the ground.

"Guys" I said to myself "why didn't you keep your promise?"

Then I heard a rustling sound.

"Who's there?!" I yelled throwing a kunai.

"_AAAHHH!"_

A scream was heard.

"Honestly, I never thought I'd get caught by you" a familiar voice said.

"Maybe it's because you're so stupid" another familiar voice said.

I saw two shadow figures walking on my direction.

And when their faces were shown, "You!" I said bringing out my kunai.

"Whoa, easy Sayo. We're not going to hurt you" the first voice said.

"Why should I trust the two of you?!" I said "You attacked Konoha, tried to capture the nine tails' Jinchuriki and… you left me."

I looked at them as I said that.

"I'm sorry. It was my fault in the first place" the first voice apologized.

"Of course it is. You said you'd bring back Itachi in the first place and you ended up being an Akatsuki instead, Deidara!" I said furiously.

Itachi looked away for a moment then back at me.

"I never thought" Itachi said "I would see your face when you're angry again."

That's right. The first time I got mad at them was the time we found Deidara. I smiled as I remembered that time.

"And I never would've thought we would meet again like this" Deidara said.

"And I never thought" I said "we would reunite again"

Deidara smiled as I said this.

"Remember the time" I started "Deidara stuck his head on a watermelon and he had to blow his head just to get out?"

"I remember that" Itachi said "We all said no but he insisted just to get your attention"

"I only did it so I could breathe" Deidara said. For a moment, I saw Deidara blush.

"And remember when Itachi failed to do the Fire ball jutsu?"

"How could I forget? He was actually crying like a kid would!" Deidara laughed.

"Hahaha. Very funny" Itachi said sarcastically.

We just couldn't stop talking. It's as if we were in a genjutsu and we never wanted this illusion to end. But a voice yelled out "Hold it right there!". It was Naruto, Sakura and Sai.

"Sayo get back" Naruto said as he dragged me away from Deidara and Itachi.

"No Naruto. You don't understand"

"Oh I do understand. They're trying to capture you."

"Naruto, listen to-" I broke off as Naruto attacked them."Naruto don't!"

Deidara and Itachi managed to dodge his attacks but Naruto just kept attacking them.

'_I have to stop Naruto and get Deidara and Itachi away from here' _I thought.

I reached for my pocket then threw a smoke bomb.

"Get out of here guys, run!" I yelled at Deidara and Itachi.

Itachi hesitated for a moment then ran while Deidara followed.

_I'll wait for us to reunite again _I thought as I looked at them leaving.

"Sayo, why did you do that? Why did you let them escape?" Naruto said.

"You don't understand. We were just talking to each other and-"I broke off as Sai carried me. "Put me down you creep!" I yelled.

"What should we do with her Naruto?" Sai asked.

"I guess we have to take her to Lady Tsunade."Sakura suggested.

Naruto nodded then we left.

WHY WON'T ANYBODY LISTEN TO ME?!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Questions

Sayo:

As we arrived at Lady Tsunade's office, Lady Tsunade wondered why Naruto and Sakura were really mad. She was starting to get annoyed then her eye began to twitch.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" she yelled.

Sakura and Sai remained calm while Naruto hid behind me scared.

I sighed.

"Tell me Sayo, what did really happen?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"It was nothing Lady Tsunade" I said reasonably "I was just on the forest then I saw them and we just talked to-"

I broke off as Lady Tsunade said "What? You should know better than to talk to them!"

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again" I apologized.

"I hope for your sake it wouldn't"

Getting annoyed and curious, Naruto yelled "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THERE ARE PEOPLE LISTENING HERE YA' KNOW!"

"Naruto" Sakura said as she clenched her fist "Shut up!".

Naruto hid in fear once again.

"Well" I said "Itachi, Deidara and me…were once team mates"

Sakura and Naruto were in shock while Sai just smiled. Man what a creep.

"It happened years ago. My parents were nowhere to be found so as a result, Jiraiya took me in" I said.

Kiiro: Sorry for the short chapter. My head is currently busy with images of-

Deidara: Itachi and her together

Kiiro: This doesn't concern you terrorist!

Deidara: Freak!

Kiiro: Nutjob!

Deidara: Psycho!

Kiiro, Deidara: YO MAMA WEARS TO MUCH MAKE UP!

Itachi: Sit down and stay quiet!

Kiiro, Deidara: *Scared* Hai Itachi-san.


End file.
